Heartless Wanderings
by UndyingSins
Summary: The Promised Day has gone, and left the Fullmetal Alchemist cast with a bigger problem then they wanted. At the same time, it's become apparent that the Heartless are becoming stronger, but is it possible someone is controlling the whole situation? AU
1. Ed: The Beginning

"Ed's been in that hotel room a long time," Winry muttered to Al, staring at the hotel room Edward Elric had locked himself in. "Do you know what he's doing in there?"

"No," Al replied. "I've tried asking to let me in, but he just says to go away until he's finished."

Winry sighed. "This is just like Ed. You don't know any way to get that door open?"

"Not that wouldn't alert him," Al answered. He looked around and finished, "And wouldn't cost repairs."

"Repairs?"

"I've contemplated telling Major Armstrong about this just so he'll get through the door."

"But you're afraid he'll break it."

"Yea."

As the duo contemplated about how to get Ed to allow them into the room, they heard a crashing sound coming from it. "Ed!" Al and Winry screamed. They ran over to the door and forced it open, ignoring the fact that they'd have to pay for repairs later.

"What?" Winry asked, staring at the room. Every light except for a candle sitting on a desk was turned off. Ed was sleeping next to that candle. "What made that crashing sound?"

Al bent down by the desk and picked up a shattered piece of glass. "He must've gotten tired and knocked this over."

"What're all these pictures?" Winry muttered, taking one of the pictures off of the wall. She looked at the little white mushroom with a red cap, trying to figure out what it is."

"Here's another one," Al stated, pulling a picture of a giant purple armor off. The only thing that both of them had in common was a black heart that had a red X in the middle.

Winry pulled a picture of the symbol itself off the wall. "Did Ed draw all these?" she asked, looking at it.

As they contemplated what exactly happened and if these drawings were Ed's, Ed was having a dream that was stranger than fiction…

"AW MAN!" he shouted, looking around. He was in the middle of a courtyard of what appeared to be a very nice palace. "How is it every time I go to sleep lately, I end up here?"

A black shadow appeared in front of him, and started twitching sporadically. Ed looked at it, remembering it from one of the drawings he'd done to try and get to the bottom of these dreams, and sighed. He clapped his hands together and charged on the thing, just as it launched itself at him. The crack of lightning that appeared was fierce, and the black shadow disappeared.

"At least my alchemy still works," Ed muttered.

A voice from inside the castle looked outside. "Who's there?" the voice called.

Ed watched in amazement as a black mouse walked into the courtyard. She was wearing a pink dress and had a crown sitting on her head. Every thought that went through his head had one similar thought: There was no way this mouse was walking on two legs.

"Oh, you must be lost," she said warmly. "I'm Queen Minnie. Who might you be?"

"Edward Elric," Ed replied. He was trying to figure out what was going on when a thought suddenly reached him: He was taller than this mouse. Ed felt a flicker of satisfaction at this fact, and continued, "I'm also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"You're from Amestris?" Queen Minnie asked.

Ed nodded, stunned that Queen Minnie knew about it.

Queen Minnie sighed and said, "Then you're a very long way from home. Come, I'm expecting visitors any moment now. They'll want to talk to you."

Ed followed Queen Minnie into the castle; just to have more of those strange creatures appear. It was more than the black shadows, though. There were armored things slightly larger, and little bells above them. Queen Minnie squeaked, and told Ed, "Keep them at bay while I put a spell on the throne room's door!"

"Right!" Ed shouted, clapping his hands together. He dodged one of the creature's attacks, and slammed both of his hands onto two of the black shadows. They disappeared, just as Ed felt himself get slammed in the back. He spun around, seeing a red bell spinning around, at the top forming a ball of fire.

Ed smirked, and clapped his hands together. "Queen Minnie, you'll want to hold your breath!" Ed shouted, as he slammed his hands into the ground. The fire dissipated and Ed elbowed the creature. He felt the oxygen come rushing back and breathed.

"I'm done! Come on, we'll be safe in the library!" Queen Minnie shouted. They ran for the door that sat at the end of the hallway. They got inside and managed to close the door before any of the creatures got inside.

"What are those things?" Ed asked.

A voice from behind them said, "I'd suspect you're talking about the Heartless." Ed spun around, and found himself staring at a white duck.

Queen Minnie said, "Edward, this is Daisy. Daisy, this is the young man that was out in the courtyard. He's from Amestris."

"Amestris? It's been a long time since we've had anyone from Amestris show up," Daisy remarked.

"Wait. There have been people here before?" Ed asked.

Daisy nodded. "Now, what was her name?"

"I think you're talking about Izumi Curtis, right?" Queen Minnie offered.

When Daisy said, "That's right!" Ed jumped.

He muttered, "Figures teacher had a part of this. So what's going on here?"

The duo shrugged off Ed's remark. Daisy explained, "Lately the Heartless have been showing up everywhere. It's only recently that they've started showing up here. I sent a message to-"

There was a crashing outside, followed by yelling of some sort. "Looks like they're here," Daisy stated.

They stood there, listening to all the noise outside, until finally the door opened and in came a boy, followed by another duck and a dog.

"Donald!" Daisy greeted. "Goofy! Sora!"

Ed stood back as everyone greeted each other. Donald was the first one that noticed he was there and asked, "Who's this?"

"I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist," Ed replied. He decided it was really hard to understand this duck, unlike his female counterpart. "And before you ask, I have no idea how I ended up here."

"Well, if you managed to get here through all those Heartless, you must be pretty strong," the boy remarked. "I'm Sora. Nice to meet you."

Ed nodded. Queen Minnie said, "We must hurry and get rid of these Heartless. They must be trying to get into the throne room."

"How'd you get that spell on the door, by the way? From the looks of it, those Heartless have been around for a little bit," Sora stated.

Queen Minnie answered calmly, "Edward helped me. They may have already gotten in if he hadn't distracted the Heartless."

Everyone fell silent, trying to figure out a way to get to the throne room without having anyone hurt by the Heartless.

Sora asked Ed, "How'd you deal with the Heartless? You don't look like you have any kind of weapon on you, and you don't look like the kind to use magic."

"Well, I've got a somewhat weapon," Ed replied, pulling off his jacket, exposing his metal arm. "As for what I used, it was alchemy."

"Alchemy?" Goofy asked.

Daisy and Queen Minnie looked at the metal limb, clearly surprised to see it.

"What happened to your arm?" Sora asked. "Or do people where you come from normally have metal limbs?"

Ed shook his head. "This was a mistake. I've been trying to find a way to fix it, as well as my brother."

"Well, we can talk more later," Daisy interrupted. "For mow, we need to make sure that the throne room is safe."

Everyone agreed. Queen Minnie said, "Sora, Edward. Come with me while I release the spell from the door."

Donald and Goofy fell back, away from the door, while Ed, Sora, and Minnie walked out.

Ed wasted no time in transforming his arm into a blade. "You take one side, I'll take the other?" he asked Sora.

A key-looking thing appeared in Sora's hand as he said, "Yea."

They charged forward, taking down the Heartless one by one. It was when a Heartless managed to land a hit in the burnt spot on Ed's back that they lost their tempo.

"Cure!" Sora shouted, as something happened to Ed's back that made it feel better.

"Thanks!" Ed called, slashing at another Heartless, before clapping his hands together and slamming them into some more Heartless, stabbing a third one in the process.

"Let's go!" Queen Minnie called. They charged through the doors to the throne room, just to find a bunch of floating Heartless. They spun around, and appeared to have three head situated at the bottom as their bodies swung upwards.* They were red and gold, while the center part of each where the head was, going from the bottom to the top, was black.

Ed and Sora attacked, as Queen Minnie called out, "I need to get to the throne!" Ed signaled he heard as he attacked one of the Heartless, surprised by the fact that his alchemy didn't do anything.

"These are stronger Heartless than the ones outside," Sora called out. "It'll take multiple hits to finish them."

Ed nodded, and started slashing at it. The moment it disappeared, he launched himself at a second one, slowly making his way through the crowd of Heartless.

Finally the last one was gone, and Ed's flesh arm was feeling sore from all the punching.

"Thank you both," Queen Minnie said. She walked up to the throne, but Ed never knew what happened.

"Ed!" a voice screamed at him.

Ed groaned, "Why does my head hurt so much?" He looked up and found Winry holding her wrench, looking prepared to hit him again.

"Brother, are you alright?" Al asked from his other side. "What're all these pictures for?"

Ed shook his head, signaling he didn't want to talk about it. "Let's go get something to eat," he suggested. They agreed, but before Ed left the room, he took the picture of the symbol, found a pencil, and wrote 'Heartless' underneath it.

* * *

"It appears the Fullmetal Alchemist managed to travel to the castle before everything was set…" a voice said inside a dark and foreboding room far below the surface.

**/AN**

* These are Bolt Towers, I'm just horrible with descriptions

**Heartless:**

**Mushroom**

**Guard Armor**

**Shadow**

**Soldier**

**Red Nocturne**

**EDIT: Thank you Saki for telling me the name of that last one! It's called a Bolt Tower. :D**

**And yes, I ended with a cliffhanger on purpose. :3**

**Thanks for reading!**

**EDIT:**

**If I were to continue with the story, would you be willing to read it? (Which, yes, means that I'd take it off the 'Complete' thing).**

**AN/**


	2. Al: The Promised Day

**/AN**

**This chapter is going to seem to have no connection to the first chapter, but trust me and believe me when I say that it only seems that way because I didn't plan for this to be more than a one-shot. Rest assured, I will be able to tie the first chapter into the rest of the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own FMA or Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Envy and Axel would still be alive.**

**AN/**

The Promised Day had come and passed, only the results of the fight had been drastically different than the brown-haired bronze-eyed boy would've liked. He was wearing a simple white shirt with a red cross surrounded by a snake with wings and a crown above that on the right sleeve and blue jeans. He was standing on one of the many decks of Radiant Garden's castle, looking out over the Heartless-infested town.

"Hey, Alphonse!" the black-haired ninja called from close by. "Come on! We're heading back to Merlin's.'

Alphonse Elric turned and smiled at her. "Coming, Yuffie. Have you guys had any more luck in finding any information?"

"No," Yuffie replied. They left, and Alphonse remembered when he first arrived here, and how he got here.

Father had succeeded in opening the Gate to Heaven, but something went wrong. A bunch of the creatures that Ed had been drawing fell out of the sky and started attacking people. Hohenheim had just freed everyone's souls from Father's Philosopher's Stone when Ed slammed his hands into the ground. Al, in the body of armor, looked at what came up behind them, and found a gate.

"Go!" Ed shouted. "Before it's too late!"

"What about you, Brother?" Al cried.

"I'll hold them off," Ed growled, jerking his head in the direction of the Heartless.

Their teacher, Izumi Curtis, called out, "What about Truth's toll?"

"I've already dealt with that! Everyone can get through the gate safely without having to worry about it!" Ed cried out. Before they could ask him any further questions, Hohenheim pushed Alphonse, Izumi, and Roy Mustang into the gate before attacking the creatures that were slowly advancing on them. Alphonse remembered them from Edward's pictures. These were Shadows, and the bigger and more muscular counterparts behind them were Neoshadows. They were already on the enlarged version of Father, and had started attacking him. Hohenheim held the Heartless off from reaching Edward.

But it wasn't enough. Alphonse watched as a Shadow land on Edward's back and pull out a crystallized heart.

"Brother!" was the last thing he cried before he fainted.

Alphonse wasn't sure how long it'd been since then, but he shot up what felt like a few minutes later to find he was sitting on a bed with two people looking at him. Alphonse was panting and sweating, and he realized he had his body back. But where was Edward?

"Hey, are you alright?" the green-clad ninja standing by the bed asked. She called to someone farther back, "He's up, Squall!"

Alphonse turned to see the brown-haired muscular guy leaning by the wall of what looked like to be a very disorganized house. "Where?" Alphonse managed to gasp through his breath.

"You're in Radiant Garden. I'm Yuffie, and he's Squall," Yuffie stated brightly.

"Leon," he called out.

Yuffie ignored him. "You had us worried! Lying in the middle of the street like that! You were lucky that Heartless hadn't found you first!"

"Heartless?" Alphonse asked.

Yuffie nodded. "Where you from? And who's 'Brother'? You kept muttering that while you slept."

Alphonse looked at her in surprise. He couldn't bring himself to talk about Edward. Not after what he had seen happen. "I'm from Amestris," Alphonse said instead. He remembered Heartless being the names of those creatures Edward kept drawing. As time went on, Edward had added more and more pictures, eventually labeling some of them as 'Nobodies' or 'Organization XIII' or 'Keyblade Wielder'. The pictures were so confusing, but they helped Alphonse get a grasp on what Edward had been doing.

There was a crashing sound as the door flung open. They looked to see a wizard with a very long, white beard enter. "Hello!" he said to the group. "Oh, look! He's up!"

Yuffie seemed to remember something and asked, "Oh! What's your name?"

"Alphonse. Alphonse Elric," he stated.

**/AN**

**Short chapter is short. So sorry about that. And yes, I turned Edward into a Heartless. What does that bode for everyone else? You'll have to read to find out.**

**And for the record, once the idea of having Ed opening a gate to get everyone out of Amestris lodged itself in my head, I couldn't get it out.**

**R&R!**

**AN/**


	3. Ed: The Promised Day

**/AN**

**Have fun reading! That is all. Oh, and:**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**AN/**

It had been a few months since The Promised Day had passed and Alphonse had arrived in Radiant Garden, but there hadn't been any sign of Edward. Everyone had been keeping an eye out for him, but nothing had been explained about his world or what happened there. They were willing to give Alphonse more information on the Heartless, though. The biggest piece of information he was given was that the Heartless could only show up when the keyhole for that world had been unlocked. Alphonse used that information to figure out that the keyhole was the Gate of Heaven that Father unlocked.

They walked into Merlin's House and Yuffie asked Leon, "Any new leads?"

"None," Leon replied. "How's looking through Ansem's research going?"

"We're not getting anywhere," Yuffie sighed. "No matter what we look for, we can't find anything of importance."

Leon sighed. "What could we possibly be missing?"

No one answered. They didn't know what it was they were missing, but it was like there was a big clue sitting right in front of them, waiting to be shown.

There as a crashing sound outside and everyone ran out to find that Sora, Donald, and Goofy fighting Heartless. Alphonse had never met them personally, but Yuffie and Leon that told him a lot about them.

They joined in the fighting, Alphonse setting off a transmutation circle he had placed close by just in case. The Heartless disappeared and were finally gone after minutes of fighting. Alphonse reminded himself to reset the transmutation circles for later in case he needed them again.

Sora took one look at Alphonse and asked, "You wouldn't know Edward Elric, would you?"

Alphonse was caught off guard by the question, and he found himself wondering how this kid knew Edward.

"He's my brother," Alphonse finally said at last.

Sora blinked before looking away. "So, Amestris is gone," he muttered. "What happened to him?"

Alphonse was taken back again. They had only just met and already Sora was asking question after question about Edward. Alphonse didn't reply, but that seemed to be answer enough to the trio.

Sora asked, "How?" Donald started sitting there yelling and saying some not-so-nice things about the Heartless. Goofy asked, "What happened?"

Alphonse paused for a moment before explaining what had happened after the keyhole had opened.

"But he was a Keyblade Wielder!" Donald screamed. "He couldn't have been beaten that easily!"

"What?" Yuffie and Leon asked in unison, like something just became clear to them. They didn't even wait for an answer before dragging the whole group to Ansem's Lab. Yuffie didn't bother greeting Aerith, instead pushing her aside and started typing in information.

"What's going on?" Aerith asked, surprised by the sudden arrival of everyone and being pushed aside.

Yuffie cried, "I got it!" She pulled open something on the screen, and everyone looked at the information. It explained about how the keyhole on Amestris could never be opened, lest the world, and their Keyblade Wielder, fall with it.

"Ansem knew what was going to happen?" Leon asked once they finished reading the information.

Aerith said, "It appears the Heartless somehow led him to this information, and he arranged it for later use."

"But we're too late," Alphonse muttered. "We're months too late! Now everyone who didn't get through the gates are trapped on Amestris."

"Don't believe what you don't know," a childlike voice said from behind them.

Alphonse looked and said, "Pride." True enough, a little boy with black hair was standing in the corner of the lab, shadows falling across his figure.

"We managed to escape," Pride stated, "Just differently than the rest of Amestris did. Why don't you greet a few friends of mine?" Pride snapped his fingers and Heartless appeared. There was something about the Shadow at the front of the group that bugged Alphonse, though…

Alphonse shook the feeling off, but looked back at the sporadically twitching Shadow and felt it come back full force. He knew it! He didn't know how, but he knew the Heartless sitting in front of him.

"Goodbye," Pride stated, and he disappeared. Leaving them alone with a bunch of Heartless.

The Keyblade appeared in Sora's hand as he said, "Well, we'd better get started in dealing with these guys." He went to swing for the Heartless, but felt Alphonse shove him away.

"No!" Alphonse cried. They crashed onto the floor and Alphonse looked at the Heartless. "Brother?" he asked. Everyone stopped, wondering what Alphonse meant by that Heartless being Edward Elric. The Shadow stopped twitching and stared directly at him.

Before he clapped his hands together and slammed them into the ground. The whole room went up in blue lightning as Ansem's Lab was destroyed.

**/AN**

**I can't get enough of cliffhangers. Yes, Heartless Edward can use Alchemy. But that begs the question, what about Edward's Keyblade? You'll have to read to find out.**

**And yes, I know the whole "Edward is a Keyblade Wielder" is overused, but I like the idea. **

**R&R!**

**AN/**


	4. Al: Heartless

**/AN**

**Have fun reading! That is all. Oh, and:**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**AN/**

It had been a few months since The Promised Day had passed and Alphonse had arrived in Radiant Garden, but there hadn't been any sign of Edward. Everyone had been keeping an eye out for him, but nothing had been explained about his world or what happened there. They were willing to give Alphonse more information on the Heartless, though. The biggest piece of information he was given was that the Heartless could only show up when the keyhole for that world had been unlocked. Alphonse used that information to figure out that the keyhole was the Gate of Heaven that Father unlocked.

They walked into Merlin's House and Yuffie asked Leon, "Any new leads?"

"None," Leon replied. "How's looking through Ansem's research going?"

"We're not getting anywhere," Yuffie sighed. "No matter what we look for, we can't find anything of importance."

Leon sighed. "What could we possibly be missing?"

No one answered. They didn't know what it was they were missing, but it was like there was a big clue sitting right in front of them, waiting to be shown.

There as a crashing sound outside and everyone ran out to find that Sora, Donald, and Goofy fighting Heartless. Alphonse had never met them personally, but Yuffie and Leon that told him a lot about them.

They joined in the fighting, Alphonse setting off a transmutation circle he had placed close by just in case. The Heartless disappeared and were finally gone after minutes of fighting. Alphonse reminded himself to reset the transmutation circles for later in case he needed them again.

Sora took one look at Alphonse and asked, "You wouldn't know Edward Elric, would you?"

Alphonse was caught off guard by the question, and he found himself wondering how this kid knew Edward.

"He's my brother," Alphonse finally said at last.

Sora blinked before looking away. "So, Amestris is gone," he muttered. "What happened to him?"

Alphonse was taken back again. They had only just met and already Sora was asking question after question about Edward. Alphonse didn't reply, but that seemed to be answer enough to the trio.

Sora asked, "How?" Donald started sitting there yelling and saying some not-so-nice things about the Heartless. Goofy asked, "What happened?"

Alphonse paused for a moment before explaining what had happened after the keyhole had opened.

"But he was a Keyblade Wielder!" Donald screamed. "He couldn't have been beaten that easily!"

"What?" Yuffie and Leon asked in unison, like something just became clear to them. They didn't even wait for an answer before dragging the whole group to Ansem's Lab. Yuffie didn't bother greeting Aerith, instead pushing her aside and started typing in information.

"What's going on?" Aerith asked, surprised by the sudden arrival of everyone and being pushed aside.

Yuffie cried, "I got it!" She pulled open something on the screen, and everyone looked at the information. It explained about how the keyhole on Amestris could never be opened, lest the world, and their Keyblade Wielder, fall with it.

"Ansem knew what was going to happen?" Leon asked once they finished reading the information.

Aerith said, "It appears the Heartless somehow led him to this information, and he arranged it for later use."

"But we're too late," Alphonse muttered. "We're months too late! Now everyone who didn't get through the gates are trapped on Amestris."

"Don't believe what you don't know," a childlike voice said from behind them.

Alphonse looked and said, "Pride." True enough, a little boy with black hair was standing in the corner of the lab, shadows falling across his figure.

"We managed to escape," Pride stated, "Just differently than the rest of Amestris did. Why don't you greet a few friends of mine?" Pride snapped his fingers and Heartless appeared. There was something about the Shadow at the front of the group that bugged Alphonse, though…

Alphonse shook the feeling off, but looked back at the sporadically twitching Shadow and felt it come back full force. He knew it! He didn't know how, but he knew the Heartless sitting in front of him.

"Goodbye," Pride stated, and he disappeared. Leaving them alone with a bunch of Heartless.

The Keyblade appeared in Sora's hand as he said, "Well, we'd better get started in dealing with these guys." He went to swing for the Heartless, but felt Alphonse shove him away.

"No!" Alphonse cried. They crashed onto the floor and Alphonse looked at the Heartless. "Brother?" he asked. Everyone stopped, wondering what Alphonse meant by that Heartless being Edward Elric. The Shadow stopped twitching and stared directly at him.

Before he clapped his hands together and slammed them into the ground. The whole room went up in blue lightning as Ansem's Lab was destroyed.

**/AN**

**I can't get enough of cliffhangers. Yes, Heartless Edward can use Alchemy. But that begs the question, what about Edward's Keyblade? You'll have to read to find out.**

**And yes, I know the whole "Edward is a Keyblade Wielder" is overused, but I like the idea. **

**R&R!**

**AN/**


	5. Unknown: The Sudden Addition

**/AN**

**Now we get to see what's happening with Organization XIII.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! No matter how much I wish I did.**

**AN/**

"We have lost a lot of members lately," the hooded figure sitting on top of the tallest chair in the round room said. "But that doesn't leave us with nothing to work for. We must continue on our quest to complete Kingdom Hearts."

"We are running low on members, Xemnas. How do you expect us to continue our quest," one of the other hooded figures called out.

The Nobody known as Xemnas laughed. "That's where you're wrong. Welcome our newest member."

Another hooded figure walked into the room.

"This is number XV, Daxrewd," Xemnas stated.

The hooded figure didn't reply, but rather just sat there in stony silence. The rest of Organization XIII talked for a little bit before leaving. A red-head walked up behind Daxrewd after everyone left.

"Hey, you're going to need some rest," Axel told him.

Daxrewd didn't reply, but looked up at Axel. His hood slid back from how loose he had been wearing it. It revealed a golden-eyed, blonde-haired kid staring back at him. His hair was slicked back and he didn't seem to have any visible bangs. He stared at Axel like he wasn't there, or he was seeing someone else.

Axel stared back for a moment before saying, "Name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

Daxrewd looked away, leaving. "Geez, kid's acting like there's nothing for him," Axel muttered before following.

The next day, Daxrewd was sent to Radiant Garden to keep an eye on the Keyblade Wielder known as Sora. He looked all over Radiant Garden, but couldn't find anyone in his little group. He did hear Merlin wondering where they were, and went to the castle to see if they were there.

When he arrived, though, he found that the whole place was in disarray. He walked inside and looked around, eventually coming across Ansem's Lab. It looked fine, outside of the fact the whole floor was gone and there were spikes of various sizes sticking out of the walls.

"What happened here?" Daxrewd asked himself, looking around. It was apparent the Keyblade Wielder wasn't here, so he left, going to look elsewhere.

**/AN**

**This chapter seems very awkward to me. I don't know why, though. Maybe it's just me. Maybe it's not me. Please review and tell me what you thought, about this chapter especially.**

**And yes, I made up Daxrewd at random.**

**R&R!**

**AN/**


	6. Al: The Game Grid

**/AN**

**Hello again! The next chapter of Heartless Wanderings is here! Yay for me getting over my lazy butt and writing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! If I did, this may have ended up happening in FMA. **

**EDIT: I HAVE CHANGED THIS CHAPTER SINCE IT WAS UPDATED! Please, read at your own risk as it does now have spoilers from **_**Tron: Legacy**_**, but there will be some similarities to the original **_**Tron**_**.**

**As always, enjoy reading!**

**AN/**

"IDIOT!" was the first thing that was said when everyone realized they were safe. Sora was glaring at Alphonse. "Why didn't you let me kill that Heartless?"

"That was Brother," Alphonse muttered, not looking at Sora. He seemed to be rather interested in the wall sitting a few feet away.

Yuffie asked, "Your older brother?"

"My only brother," Alphonse answered. "That Heartless even used his alchemy."

The group, minus Alphonse, looked at each other, obviously remembering some event that had happened in the past.

Alphonse took this chance of silence and looked at the surroundings, and noticed that Sora, Donald, and Goofy were in different clothes. They were wearing black outfits with bluish-white stripes running through them. Everyone else was wearing the same clothes.

"Man, this place has changed," Sora remarked, looking at their surroundings, which looked very much like Ansem's Lab, only the entire place was black and white. "Come on, let's see what it's like outside!" Without a reply, Sora ran from the room.

Donald muttered in annoyance and followed, saying to the group, "Stay here."

The group waited in silence. They weren't sure what was going on, or what was going to happen, but no one argued.

"Ok, I'm going to go see what they're doing," Alphonse stated, standing up.

Yuffie argued. "No! They said to stay here!"

"They're taking a very long time!" Alphonse retorted sharply, and said in a softer tone, "I'm just going to go see what's happening. I'll be there and back before you know it."

No one else argued, so Alphonse left. He found, and followed, the natural path out of the lab – which was one thing that hadn't changed between these two worlds – and was soon walking outside. He was amazed at how much this place looked like Radiant Garden, yet it looked very hi-tech at the same time. For a brief moment, he could imagine Winry's reaction to seeing this.

Alphonse walked a little farther out, looking around in amazement. He looked up at the palace and realized it was exactly the same, except for the colors, which followed the same pattern of black and bluish-white.

He suddenly found that there was a spotlight shining on him. Alphonse looked upwards and saw what he guessed was a ship flying above him, shining the spotlight. The ground beneath his feet moved upwards. "No, stop that!" Alphonse hissed, but it wasn't any good. Soon, Alphonse found himself face-to-face with two masked people in black outfits with red lines running everywhere.

"He has no disk," one guard stated. Both of them grabbed him. Alphonse struggled in vain, and they held him standing in front of what looked like it was supposed to be the back of a chair. He looked down at his feet and realized that something hooked over his feet – white lines that matched his feet perfectly – and tried moving them in vain.

The ship set off again, Alphonse wondering what he could do. He thought about grabbing his chalk, but realized that he didn't bring any with him. Alphonse groaned, before realizing that the ship stopped, and it was lowering. There were more people in the black and red-lined outfits waiting for them. One of them, which appeared to be the leader, started walking down the line, saying things after a few seconds. He stopped in front of Alphonse, waited about two seconds, before saying, "Games."

"What?" Alphonse asked, somewhat in a daze now.

Two more guards grabbed Alphonse and dragged him off the ship, heading for what looked like a building. They stopped in front and Alphonse realized more of those light hooks latched onto his feet. The next moment, he found himself descending, to what he wasn't sure.

He found himself in a room, without much there. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, since he still couldn't move his feet.

"Great," Alphonse muttered, sighing. Then he looked up and realized he wasn't the only one in the room. Four other people were, and they were looking at him. They walked up to him and stared for a few moments.

Alphonse wasn't sure what happened, but within a few minutes he found himself wearing an outfit similar to what Sora, Donald, and Goofy had been. One of the people who did this to him took something circular and placed it on his back, saying, "Keep this with you. It's got all your memories and everything you'll need to survive."

"What?" Alphonse asked, but realized they were heading for the walls, where they were sealed in. The locks on Alphonse's feet disappeared and the door in front of him opened. Alphonse walked out, just to find himself in an elevator. "Oh, come on!" Alphonse groaned.

The elevator rose, stopping after it appears they had entered a battle arena, or, rather, were floating above it. There was a lot of cheering and people yelling. A platform rose to where Alphonse was standing, and he walked onto it. The next moment, he found the platforms – there were more than one, each of them holding a contestant – moving towards one another. They stopped, and Alphonse found himself standing across from someone wearing yet another black and bluish-white striped outfit. He pulled the disc off his back and, without hesitation, threw it at Alphonse, who managed to jump out of the way.

Alphonse grabbed the disc on his back, wishing he had something he could use for his alchemy. He looked at the disc and realized it was round. He placed it on the ground and, hoping something would happen, started drawing imaginary lines throughout the circle, dodging his opponent's disc all the while. Like it knew what was happening, wherever Alphonse drew a line, it showed up. Soon he had a lit-up transmutation circle in front of him, which he didn't falter in using it. He swept his hand over it and sent the attack at his opponent, who found himself being reduced to little cubes after being stabbed with multiple shards of glass.

Alphonse placed the disc back on, feeling glad it worked the way he was hoping for it too.

**/AN**

**I had a brainstorm and I had to use it. And honestly, who doesn't like the idea of having Alphonse being able to use his disc for Transmutations? I find it makes his life easier. lol**

**R&R Please!**

**AN/**


	7. Al: Light Cycle

**/AN**

**Happy Christmas! Here's the new chapter!**

**NOTE: I have gone back and changed the last chapter to correspond to **_**Tron: Legacy**_**. So there ARE spoilers from the movie.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! I wish I did, but I don't.**

**AN/**

Alphonse stood up, waiting for whatever would happen to happen. The platform he was standing on shifted and he found himself face-to-face with yet another opponent. Alphonse dodged the oncoming disc and pulled his own off his back and placed it on the ground. Again, he created another transmutation circle and used it to finish off his opponent.

Alphonse was surprised by the sudden shock of the platform landing on the ground. A piece of metal appeared in front of him. Alphonse took it, stepping off the platform, which disappeared. He heard something rising and looked behind him to find four other people standing behind him now. Looking in front of him, there were five more, only the lines on their outfits were red instead of the blue that was on Alphonse's outfit. All of them had their faces covered.

The five in front of him ran forward and jumped, pulling apart the bar that they were holding. The next moment, they were on bikes.

"Come on," one of the people behind Alphonse said. They ran forward and did the same thing, Alphonse following.

"But I don't know how to control this," Alphonse muttered, staring in disbelief at the light cycle that appeared underneath him. He didn't have time to worry, though. The light cycle hit the ground and he followed the other four, trying to figure out what was going on. By instinct, Alphonse pulled the disc off his back and placed it in front of him, in a free space on the light cycle. Getting the hang of controlling it single-handedly, he started creating another transmutation circle, and activated the transmutation when they were heading for the opposing team.

Everyone split apart at this point, taking on a different opponent. Alphonse found himself driving alongside one such guy and, drawing a quick and simple transmutation, heaved the floor underneath him to send him spiraling. Alphonse spun around just in time to watch one of his own teammates get killed by crashing into an orange wall that was being left behind from one of the orange-marked light cycles now making their way towards him.

"Alphonse, you idiot!" a voice shouted. Judging from everyone falling silent and the fact that the other players on the field stopped, it wasn't in Alphonse's head.

A light cycle appeared to have jumped over the wall to the stadium, and made a spectacular landing on the Game Grid. The cover pulled back to reveal Sora, not looking very happy. "We can talk later, for now, come on!" He spun the light cycle around and shot towards the other end of the arena. The three allies that Alphonse was fighting with, that had managed to survive, drew up next to them, protecting them from the opposing team.

"Now!" Sora shouted. Alphonse finished drawing another transmutation and made the floor form a sort of slide up and out of the arena, reaching safety on the other side.

They were on the transmuted floor when Sora slammed something onto the side of Alphonse's light cycle. He didn't say anything, but called to the other three, "Place these on your cycles!" He tossed what looked like black discs. The other three grabbed them and placed them on the cycles.

Alphonse turned his attention to another transmutation, to make it impossible to follow them using the same exit they did. The moment he finished, he activated the newest transmutation and the floor behind them started falling away, making a quick path in both directions to destroy it.

"Nice move!" Sora shouted to Alphonse. They hit ground on the other side, but didn't bother to stop.

They kept going to quite a while. Alphonse eventually lost track of time, and asked, "How'd you know where to find me?"

"If there's one thing I can say I'm pleased that's changed, it's the fact they broadcast the games now," Sora replied. "Goofy was looking for something to do and ran across it in time to see you beat your first opponent."

"But that was ages ago!" Alphonse shouted.

"Not easy getting in," Sora answered bluntly. "Harder getting out. I was expecting to have-"

He never got the chance to finish, because Edward shouted from behind them, "Look out!" They came to a screeching halt, Alphonse looking around, trying to find where he heard Edward from.

Sora, meanwhile, was looking at the three tag-alongs. "That answers that," he stated.

Alphonse turned to them, and watched at the one of the farthest left let his mask slide back. "Brother," Alphonse muttered. The one on the light cycle was Edward.

He shook his head. "I'm just his program," the Edward-Program stated. "I'm not the real thing."

Alphonse turned to the other two, and found a second Sora and himself staring back.

The Alphonse-Program stated, "We knew you'd need help, so we volunteered when they decided to put you on light cycles. We could keep you alive long enough for another user to come and save you."

"But, you're me," Alphonse muttered.

Sora shook his head. "Here on the Grid, everyone has a program that mimics their looks. Some of them do look more like their user than others, because they've actually visited."

"So…who was the other one…?" Alphonse asked.

The programs fell silent. Finally, the Sora-Program said, "That was the Winry-Program." He looked at the Edward-Program, like urging him to say something.

"Winry-Program?" Sora beat Alphonse to it.

The Edward-Program nodded, and the Alphonse-Program stated, "She wasn't complete, though. She was only one of the few that are still with us, though. No doubt the other programs are going to be looking for us."

Alphonse wasn't sure what happened, but the next moment the programs were looking in the direction they came from. The Edward-Program said, "Listen, we need to get you guys out of here and back to the user world. We can escort you to the lab. No doubt the guards are tailing us already, even if it's not on light cycle, they're bound to catch up."

"Don't you have something else to add?" the Sora-Program prompted.

The Edward-Program looked at the Alphonse-Program to help, but he didn't look willing to help the Edward-Program out of the hole. "You're going to have to tell them."

"Fine," The Edward-Program gave in. "Listen, because I'm not going to say this more than once. My user is still alive."

"Already knew that," Sora stated bluntly.

The Edward-Program continued like he didn't hear Sora. "It's essential you get his Heartless self and Nobody self together. He was in the lab twice in the past few hours."

"So he does have a Nobody?" Sora asked.

The Edward-Program nodded. "I'm not sure how long he can hold out against Organization XIII, though."

"More moving, less talking," The Alphonse-Program interrupted. He pointed at little red dots in the distance. "They're coming."

They got back on the light cycles and, turning in a ninety-degree from the direction they had been traveling, set off again. When they came to problems in the road like ravines, Alphonse used his alchemy to create a path.

Soon enough, the group of two users and three programs made it back to Radiant Garden's castle. They ran inside and found, to their relief, that everyone was still alive.

"Hey!" Yuffie greeted them. None of them seemed disturbed to see the programs with them.

The place shook like they had an earthquake. The Alphonse-Program stated, "We need to hurry." He walked over to the computer and pulled up live feed from the real life Ansem's Lab. The floor was missing.

"That's not going to help any," The Sora-Program pointed out.

Alphonse placed his disc on the keyboard and creating another transmutation circle while asking his program, "Is there any way you could send the power of my transmutation through the system and into the lab?"

"I'm not sure," the Alphonse-Program replied, but started typing away. Within a few minutes, Alphonse had the transmutation ready and his program set up a pathway.

Alphonse activated the transmutation, but instead of blue lightning appearing, nothing seemed to happen at all. They looked at the lab and were relieved to see the lab had a floor.

"Hurry!" The Edward-Program stated. He motioned to the Sora-Program and they ran out.

The Alphonse-Program motioned them to a spot in the center of the lab. "We will meet again," he told them, and pulled a switch. The group found themselves standing in Ansem's Lab, in all its colorful glory.

"Yes!" Sora cheered.

The Alphonse-Program joined the Edward-Program and Sora-Program, and they set off from the castle. "Are you sure it was wise not to tell them what became of the other programs' users?" the Sora-Program asked, glaring at the Edward-Program.

The Edward-Program stated, "I told them about my user! They should be able to figure the rest out."

"It would help if someone's user wasn't slow," The Alphonse-Program said, looking at the Sora-Program.

"Get off my case!" The Sora-Program retorted as they head for a safe place. "You did close off the lab, right?"

The Alphonse-Program nodded. "No one's going to be getting out."

**/AN**

**Ok, Spoilers are done. This chapter turned out a little different from what I expected, but whatever. No, this isn't the last we're going to be seeing of the programs.**

**R&R Please!**

**AN/**


	8. Daxwerd: Memories

**/AN**

**I have suddenly been deprived of creative brain cells. I'm reading my state's Drivers Handbook and it's killing me, so I apologize in advance if the next few chapters aren't as good as normal.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**AN/**

"Hello?" the blonde-haired teenager called out. She looked around the Sandlot, asking, "Where did you guys run off to this time?"

"Oh, hello Winry!" Olette greeted her. "Who are looking for?"

Winry smiled at her. "I guess…I guess it was nothing," she replied after a moment, shaking her head.

"Was it the shadows again?" Olette prompted.

"Yea," Winry answered. "It's strange. Why do they keep leading me here?"

"Well, this was where we first found you. Maybe these shadows are trying to show you something," Olette suggested, looking over the Sandlot. After the brief pause, she said, "Come on. Pence and Hayner are going to wonder where we are."

Winry nodded, and followed Olette out of the Sandlot, neither of them noticing the young boy standing there, watching them with Dusk surrounding him.

Daxrewd turned and walked back in the direction of the shops. Ever since he was first sent to Twilight Town to deal with the Heartless threat and saw that girl, he couldn't shake the feeling that somehow, he knew her. A few memories would drift in and out of his mind, but they never stayed long enough. Daxrewd glared at the Dusks, a clear sign that they weren't to follow him at the moment. They obediently disappeared.

The young Nobody sat down, sighing. He looked up at the sky, thinking about everything that happened since he first joined the Organization. He couldn't say he enjoyed it, but what other option did he have? He didn't know how to survive on his own; he couldn't even remember where he came from. The only thing he could remember clearly was the jolt of pain as something was ripped out of his chest. Something…important.

Daxrewd groaned, shaking his head. He stood up and looked around. There was a flicker on the corner of his vision. There, a single solitary Heartless. What's more, it was a Shadow Heartless.

"What're you doing all alone?" Daxrewd asked, walking forward. He was about to touch the heartless when he fell back, gripping his head in agony as he remembered things. Things about someone named Edward Elric. First there was a place called Liore, then Eastern City, then Central and Resembool, but it gradually started changing to places like Disney Castle and Traverse Town.

"Hey, kid, you all right?" Axel's voice came out of nowhere.

Daxrewd shot upwards, looking around. He was still sitting there, but hours have passed. The heartless was gone, but in its place was the tall and rather lanky Organization XIII member Axel, chakrams out like he had been fighting. "The boss isn't going to be too pleased if you keep arriving late. You're lucky someone else didn't find you first."

"I…I remember," Daxrewd muttered, ignorant of Axel's talking. He couldn't remember everything, but he could remember certain things. Alphonse and Winry, Father and the Homunculi. The Truth…Trisha Elric. He felt a pang of grief as he thought about her.

"What are you-" Axel started to ask, but gasped as Daxrewd pulled back his right sleeve, to reveal a metal arm. His mouth dropped even lower when Daxrewd revealed a left metal leg also. "Should that even be possible?"

Daxrewd looked at his hands now, wondering if there was the chance…he clapped them together.

They sat there for a few moments. Axel finally gained his composure, asking, "Is there some point for you to be sitting like that? Because you look quite stupid."

Daxrewd sighed. "So, I guess that part wasn't possible." He stood up, just seeming to realize Axel was there, and asked, "How long have you been there?"

Axel stared at him, before repeating, "How long – what do you think you're doing, acting all smart like that? And why do you have metal limbs?"

Daxrewd didn't reply, but instead stated, "We'd better be heading back. It's late."

Axel nodded, getting up also. He turned, about to open a portal, when Daxrewd asked, "Did you happen to find me with a Shadow Heartless nearby?"

"There was one perched on your chest," Axel answered after a pause. "It disappeared before I could do anything, though."

Daxrewd didn't reply, but instead stepped through the portal and went back to Organization XIII.

**/AN**

**I'm so sorry if Axel seems OOC. And no, I wouldn't say anyone outside Xemnas would know about Daxrewd having metal limbs because they're always wearing black coats with gloves.**

**R&R Please!**

**AN/**


	9. Misc: The Return

**/AN**

**School has started back up, so I'm not going to be updating as often.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY NOTHING! No matter how much I wish I did.**

**AN/**

**Shadow Heartless POV**

It was painful just to stand there staring at this Homunculus calling itself Pride. Ever since that boy stopped the Keyblade Bearer from killing the Shadow, it was hard to believe it had never had another existence. It had already gone looking for the key to bringing Edward Elric back, but it had to retreat because of the Nobodies.

That Nobody boy. That's him. He's him, and him is he. He doesn't have the same memories that it did, but he was getting them when the flaming Nobody showed.

Now it was stuck following Pride's orders.

Pride. The Homunculus that tried to hurt everyone. The last one to be found because of how cleverly he was hidden. The only surviving Homunculus.

These memories and thoughts were the most prominent in the Shadow's head.

Escape. It had to escape. It had to find the girl. Edward Elric's childhood friend. Or his brother. Alphonse. The boy that saved him. One of the people that meant the world to Edward Elric. It had to escape and help bring back Edward Elric.

One way or another.

"Why are you still here?" Pride snapped at the Shadow. "Get moving!"

The Shadow disappeared. Pride wouldn't keep track of it. It would find the girl and help bring back Edward Elric. It knew where the girl was. It just needed to convince her.

**Namine's POV**

"His Heartless is on the move," the white-haired youth with a notebook in her arms said. "He's looking for the brother's childhood friend." She placed a new picture on the walls of the White Room. It showed Edward Elric standing there with Alphonse and Winry Rockbell. "He will come back, but he's only going to have his alchemy. The memories were transferred to his Nobody."

"What are you going on about Namine?" someone from the door asked. It was impossible to tell who the person was, since he had red bandages wrapped around his face.

Namine shook her head. "Nothing, DiZ."

DiZ didn't look convinced.

**Shadow Heartless POV**

Find girl. Find girl. There's the girl. She's alone. Good.

The Shadow moved up to her and sat there staring until she saw it. "Well hello there," she said to it.

The Shadow darted for the Sandlot. Just like last time.

The girl's giving chase. Chase good.

"Wait! Come back!"

Sandlot. Sandlot good place.

Girl panting. Girl tired.

Winry looked at the Shadow standing alone in the middle of the Sandlot. It stared at her, like it was expecting something of her.

She walked up to it and asked, "Who are you?"

Convince. Convince the girl.

The Shadow clapped its hands together and placed them on the ground. A horse appeared in front of it from the ground.

"Edward?" she gasped.

The Shadow nodded.

"Edward, what happened? What happened to you?"

The Shadow didn't reply.

"Hey Winry! You there?" Olette called out from their hangout.

Winry gasped. "Hide," she told the Heartless.

No. No hide. Change. Change good. Change back.

The Shadow grabbed onto her hand. Winry grunted. "Edward, we don't have time for this! If they see you like that, they'll freak!"

No let go. No let girl go.

"Edward!" Winry sighed. She picked him up effortlessly. "Well, it looks like you can get shorter."

The Shadow glared at her.

Winry laughed, shocked when the Shadow jumped out of her grasp and hugged her.

"Edward," Winry sighed, hugging the Heartless as well.

"Winry!" Olette shouted as there was a scream. She ran into the Sandlot and found Winry hugging a blonde-haired boy.

They let go and looked at each other, before Edward seemed to realize he was missing limbs and collapsed onto the ground from the lack of a leg.

"Oh, Edward," Winry sighed.

Edward just stared at her, a rather blank look on his face.

Olette ran up to them. "Winry? What's going on? Who's he?"

"Olette, this is Edward," Winry said, introducing them.

"Hello Edward," Olette grinned. "Winry's told us a lot about you."

"Hey! What's taking so long you two?" Hayner's voice called out from Olette's general direction.

Olette called back, "Winry found her friend!" She glanced at him and finished, "He doesn't look too good!"

"Olette, just point me to an engineering spot and I can fix his limbs," she stated.

Edward still stared at the two with the blank look on his face.

"Ed, are you feeling all right?" Winry asked him, feeling his forehead for a cold.

Edward shook his head. "Who are you?"

**/AN**

**Why yes, I am mean to Edward and like giving him amnesia. lol Well, Ed's back. Now to go Nobody hunting. Yay!**

**R&R Please!  
AN/**


	10. Misc: Stolen

**/AN**

**Sorry this took so long. I've been caught up in school work and writer's block, but I'm finally working past them and finished writing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY NOTHING!**

**AN/**

It may have been pure luck, or maybe it was destined, but a few days after Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the newly joined Alphonse set off from Radiant Garden, the Edward-Program's warning clear in their heads, they visited Twilight Town to find quite a surprise waiting for them.

"Winry!" Alphonse called out when they landed on the world and set off for the market appeared to be. Sora went over to one of the shops and started buying potions and selling things he picked up along the way that didn't seem to be important.

The blonde turned and smiled. "Alphonse!" she called, running over to him. "You've got your body back!"

Alphonse nodded. "It's good to know you escaped Amestris also."

"I made sure everyone in Resembool got out before me," Winry said proudly. "Though I don't know where all of them went."

"Probably scattered throughout the worlds," Sora stated, carrying an armful of potions and elixirs. He dumped them all into Donald's arms, saying, "I'm Sora. Nice to meet you."

"Same here. I'm Winry Rockbell," Winry said. She appeared to brighten as she remembered something and turned to Alphonse. "You won't believe who's here."

"Who?" Alphonse asked, his mind flashing to Mustang and Izumi hiding somewhere around here.

"It's Ed!" Winry exclaimed, but she became sullen a moment later. "Only, he doesn't seem to remember anything."

Alphonse and Sora looked at Winry in shock, before bombarding her with question after question. "Where is he?" "How long has he been here?" "What happened to him?"

Thonk! Sora and Alphonse found wrenches hitting their foreheads and falling to the ground. "I can't answer all at once, but you'd better come and see for yourself."

They left, heading for where it appeared Winry had taken up residence since arriving here. They walked into the house and Winry called out, "Ed! I brought some friends to see you!"

From one of the doors farther down the hallway, a wobbly Edward walked out. Unlike normal, his clothes were sloppy and didn't appear to be washed in days, and he didn't seem very balanced on his feet. None of this disturbed Alphonse as much as the occupied, yet haunted look Edward had in his eyes.

Edward got a few steps towards them before collapsing. Winry ran over and started checking his vitals. She sighed in relief, saying, "He's just trying to push himself to hard. His body can't handle everything just yet."

"What happened to him?" Alphonse asked, remembering how he saw one of the Heartless land on his back and rip out his heart all those months ago. It seemed like a far off memory from years earlier, even though it was that same scene that often woke him up from nightmares in the middle of the night.

Winry said, "I don't know. About a week ago a heartless just showed up and made sure I followed it to the Sandlot. After I saw it there it got me to hug it and the next thing I knew, it was Edward standing there, not the Heartless."

"So his Nobody must have his memories," Sora muttered.

Alphonse remembered that the Edward-Program mentioned something about a Nobody Edward. "Where would we find him?"

"We can't," Sora answered. "We've just got to wait for the Nobody to find us."

"But that could take forever," Alphonse said.

Sora nodded. "It could take a while, that's for sure, but right now it's just about the only thing we can do."

"So it looks like we're staying in Twilight Town a while," Alphonse finished. Donald, Sora, and Goofy agreed with the statement.

Winry smiled. "I've got some extra rooms you guys can sleep in," she told them. She turned and went up a set of stairs, saying along the way, "Could you get Ed onto the couch in the living room? It's not going to be good for him to lie there for to long."

"Right," Alphonse answered. Sora helped him and they eventually got Edward onto one of the couches, while they all took various chairs, wondering what they could do – or should do – to help Edward.

There was a scream from upstairs and it broke the group out of the reverie.

"Winry!" Alphonse called, running for the stairs.

"Alphonse!" Winry cried back. Alphonse got up the stairs and entered one of the rooms, Sora hot on his tail. What they found when they reached the room was nothing.

"But this was the room Winry was in," Alphonse muttered.

Sora looked around, pulling a torn piece of clothing. Alphonse took one glance at it and knew someone kidnapped Winry. "But who…?"

"I don't know," Sora muttered, shaking his head. "I just don't know."

**/AN**

**This chapter was originally supposed to end with them meeting Daxrewd, but I figured it'd be more suspenseful and worthwhile if someone kidnapped Winry…**

**R&R Please! Who knows, I may update more often with reviews.**

**AN/**


End file.
